


Taste Like Sugar

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [201]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jared, M/M, Omega Jared, Protective Jensen, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: Prompt: Speaking of series, could you do one where omega!jared is a very tiny wolf and alpha!Jensen, who's large for a wolf, if very protective over him?





	Taste Like Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I love protective Jensen SO MUCH. This is like a little bit of plot with a lot of fluff and some amount of mating.  
Note: they spend more time as humans than as wolves but there is a fair amount on protective alpha and small omega.

**Prompt**: Speaking of series, could you do one where omega!jared is a very tiny wolf and alpha!Jensen, who's large for a wolf, if very protective over him? 

A classic alpha was tall. It had broad shoulders, very defined muscles, and a jawline that could cut glass. Alphas exuded power and dominance in their stance. Omegas were the opposite, soft and lithe. Their small stature was intended to incite protective feelings in alphas and take good care of their omega mates. Betas were somewhere in the middle, and their partners could fluctuate between alphas and omegas. Even in their wolf form the differences were obvious.

Jensen was tall even for an alpha, his muscles even more defined, and his jawline even more sharp. And with his enhanced physical alpha traits came his enhanced alpha personality - namely, the desire to find and protect an omega. Mating a beta never even occurred to him. He was omega bait; the beauties would just throw themselves at his feet to be dominated and protected. But Jensen hadn't been satisfied by any of them. He wanted the omega of all omegas, the smallest and most submissive omega that would curl underneath him. Jensen wanted to find an omega that needed to be sheltered from the world and then keep them safe forever.

Jensen was not going to settle. Jensen had been with a few omegas before, though he knew he didn't want to mate any of them. He would know when he set his eyes on his omega and he was going to claim them no matter what. He didn't care of it was female or male, he just wanted a mate that he could protect. And Jensen knew when he spotted the cute omega in the park throwing breadcrumbs to birds that he was the omega he wanted.

The man was the pure embodiment of an omega, and even smaller than normal. He was short and even though he was hunched in on himself Jensen could tell that instead of muscle it was just smooth, unblemished skin. He longed to mark it up with bruises and then kiss every one of them. He wanted his wolf to curl around the omega and growl at anyone who got near enough to scent him. Jensen sniffed the air slightly, trying to tell if the omega was mated. The powerful, sweet scent that he radiated calmed Jensen's alpha and wrapped around him like a blanket. It was not yet diluted by the claim of another alpha.

Jensen walked up to the omega and smiled his most charming smile. "Hi, sweetheart. Do you mind if I sit?"

The man -- really more of a boy in his stature -- looked startled. "Why?"

"I want to. You're beautiful," Jensen explained simply. "And a sweet omega like you wandering around alone can be dangerous. Might need some protection."

"But…" The omega's eyes darted around. "You could have anyone. Are you sure… are you sure that you want to, you know, 'sit next to me?'"

The uncertainty made Jensen's heart ache. "Well I don't know why you're doing air quotes like that," Jensen responded. "Sitting next to you certainly doesn't mean I'm going to pounce on you and mate you right here -- though I admit, my wolf does find appeal in that."

"So, you just want to sit?"

Jensen smiled. "Why don't we start with names, and see where it goes from there? I'm Jensen."

The omega responded with his own shy smile. "Jared."

And Jensen was in love.

*

Jared was perfect. Jensen could not have been more lucky to find the precious omega in the park that day. Jared was small and barely came up to Jensen's chest. He wasn't fat, not by a longshot, but where muscle existed on Jensen it was just supple skin on Jared. He was still insecure about his height; all omegas were small but Jared even more so. Jensen always thought of that as a good thing, and told Jared that every night when he worshipped his body. He covered him with kisses and delicate bruises in the shape of his fingerprints. If Jensen could, he would follow Jared around all day and growl at people who looked at him.

Jared was Jensen's, and anyone who considered him anything else would have to face Jensen's wrath.

The first time that they'd shifted together, Jensen was more than double Jared's size. He could wrap his body around Jared and have room to spare. They ran around in the forest, Jared sniffing at every little thing and Jensen following him. When they play fought, Jensen rolled around with him and didn't use his full strength. He let the smaller wolf run around and nip at him before pinning him down and licking all over his muzzle. When they scented another alpha, Jensen brought himself up to his full size and didn't have to growl more than once before the other alpha ducked away, tail between his legs and eyes bowed submissively. Jared gave him an exasperated look at Jensen's alpha stance, but his eyes were sparkling with adoration.

*

"You're so goddamn overprotective," Jared teased. "An alpha can't even breath by me without you looking like you're going to knock their teeth out."

"I haven't ruled it out," Jensen replied. Jared said it in jest, but Jensen probably would knock another alpha's teeth out for his omega. 

"Loosen up."

"Never. Besides, I know you like it." Jensen squeezed Jared's ticklish side and nipped at his neck. It was the only place on Jared's body that Jensen hadn't dared bruise, not until Jared was ready to become his completely. The alpha's job was to protect his omega, even from their own claiming instincts.

"I do," Jared admitted. "Even though you're completely psycho if I'm around another alpha."

"I'm not psycho,I'm protective. What would I do if you found someone else, huh?" Jensen nuzzled his neck. "I can't share this beautiful body with anyone. I can't let anyone see you like this, all naked and spread out for me. I'd have to drag you back to me and keep you with me forever and I'm pretty sure I could be jailed for that."

"You wouldn't drag me back, not even you are that possessive."

Jensen reluctantly stopped kissing Jared's neck to respond. "No, I think I would. Or maybe not drag you, but beg you to come back to me. There might be tears. I'll probably challenge the other alpha to a mating fight for you. I really would become completely psycho. But I never really thought I would find a mate, because I wanted one who was absolutely perfectfor me."

Jared raised an eyebrow. "And you're sure that's me?"

"Never been more sure of anything in my entire life," Jensen assured. "I fell in love with you the minute you spoke to me, Jay."

"You're exaggerating."

Jensen grumbled the way he always did when Jared dared to underestimate his self-worth. "You are the most precious omega I have ever seen in my life. Every curve and everything you do only makes me fall more in love with you. I am not exaggerating, Jared. From the moment I met you I knew that my purpose in life was to protect you, to keep you safe. My only job is to treasure you and make sure that no one else ever touches you."

Jared beamed at him and pulled Jensen down for a kiss. "Why don't you show me how much you don't want someone else to touch me?"

"It would be my absolute pleasure," Jensen purred.

Jensen pressed his lips against the pulse point on Jared's neck, his wolf screaming to bite down and claim the small omega underneath him. He trailed kisses down his body, stopping to suck on his nipples and feel the lovely curves of Jared's waist. "God, you're so gorgeous," Jensen moaned. "so fucking pretty. Drives me fucking insane. When we're not together all I can think about is other alphas looking at you, wanting you, and I just want to steal you away and keep you with me."

"Fuck, Jensen," Jared groaned. "Claim me!"

Jensen raised his head from where it was sucking a bruise into Jared's thigh. "Are you sure, baby?"

"Never been more sure of anything else in my life," Jared repeated Jensen's words back to him. "I want to be yours."

"Magic words, sweetheart." Jensen crawled back up his omega's body and bit down sharply on his neck. Jared's back arched with pleasure and Jensen used his tongue to lave the blood away from the wound. The wound was deep and would leave a permanent mark in the shape of Jensen's teeth. He would be bruised for at least two weeks. He inhaled deeply and the demanding alpha inside of him calmed down. "You smell like me."

"I've smelled like you for weeks, Jensen."

"No, but this is different." Jensen buried his nose in Jared's neck. "Rubbing my come into your skin, while it turns you on and definitely makes you smell unavailable, didn't make you smell like me. You smell like me and you smell like you at the same time. You smell mated."

"God, you're going to be even more unbearably protective now, aren't you?"

Jensen smirked. "Why don't I show you how protective I'm gonna be and you decide whether or not you like me acting 'overbearing?'"

"Let's see it, alpha."

Jensen wiggled his eyebrows and went back to the soft patch of skin on his thigh that he was sucking on and continued his task. His mouth moved up to Jared's small omega balls and rolled each one on his tongue before pulling them into his mouth. He wanted to convey how precious Jared was, how far Jensen would go to keep him safe and bring him endless pleasure. The alpha lifted up Jared's thighs off the bed so he could push his face down to the furled asshole and licked it. His omega partners had enjoyed it in the past and from Jared's immediate jerk, this omega was no different. The sweet, natural lubricant that omegas produced was dripped from Jared's small hole and Jensen sucked it down like juice.

Jensen set Jared's thighs down, something occurring to him. "Jared, I'm a large alpha."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Jensen, I got that."

"I'm large… everywhere."

Jared's eyes flicked down to Jensen's dick. "Again, I'm aware. This isn't the first time we've had sex, Jensen."

Jensen loved the way Jared's cheeks pinked at the mention of their coupling. "I know, baby," Jensen replied. "But I haven't knotted you. I'm large, you're small, and there's a really good chance that the knotting will hurt."

Jared's smirk turned into an affectionate smile. "You're such an alpha. I know you want to, but protecting me from everything in the world is not possible." Jensen opened his mouth to protest, because of course he could protect his omega from everything, but Jared continued. "Besides, my ass is leaking like a fucking waterfall. We could fit two dicks inside me right now."

"We'll see if you feel that way when my knot is filling your ass," Jensen replied. He pushed in, swift and smooth, and groaned. Jared was tight around him and from the expression on the omega's face, he felt the same way. Jensen started to thrust in and out, making sure there was nothing on Jared's face but pleasure. "Think you could fit another alpha in here? Think anyone could fill you like I could?"

"No, alpha," Jared panted. "Just you, just you, fuck-," He reached a hand for his dick but Jensen slapped it away.

"I'm your alpha. I'm the one that protects you, I'm the one that fucks you, and loves you, and decides when you get to come." Jensen replaced Jared's hand with his when he felt his knot swelling, trying to time it so they came at the same time.

"Shit, Jensen-," Jared's come splattered over his stomach and Jensen's hand at the same time Jensen's knot fully formed and tied them together. "Holy fuck."

"Same," Jensen agreed, collapsing on the bed. "How do you feel? Does it hurt?"

"No," Jared replied. He shifted and winced.

"You're lying!"

"I'm not!" Jared protested. "I'm just…" He started to turn that red color whenever they talked about sex and Jensen glanced down at Jared's dick, which was already starting to swell again.

"Ooh, I understand." Jensen nibbled on the new mating bite. "Getting turned on by me claiming you, huh? My knot filling you, come pumping inside your ass, marking you up so that nobody even thinksabout touching you -- is that turning you on?"

Jared panted and his squirming was starting to affect Jensen as well. "God, you're so fucking gorgeous," Jensen breathed. "And all mine."

"What do I taste like?" Jared asked quietly. He was not-so-surreptitiously rubbing his rapidly filling dick against Jensen's thigh. "When you were… tasting me, what did I taste like? Was it bad?"

"Trying to distract me from how you're humping my leg?" Jensen teased. Eventually, he responded, "You taste like sugar. Not too sweet, not artificial, but like chocolate chip cookies and apple pie."

Jared smiled softly at Jensen's description. "I can live with that."

Jensen kissed his forehead. He was glad he waited so long to find the omega he was destined to protect.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that I wrote him more as possessive than protective but I hope you still enjoy it! Also, if anyone has some good, protective Jensen or protective Dean or honestly protective boys in general fics plz rec them to me because I need them. Or actually, if you have fic recs in general you will feed my happy soul.


End file.
